bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Something's Fishy
Something's Fishy is the third part of a special mission pack. It takes place on Seaside, and it has the boss being the one and only H.A.R.P.O.O.N.. Harder than the other missions, you start off with 3000. Unlocked after you beat a Fishing Bloon at rank 50. Cutscene Fishing Monkey: So, we were assigned here to investigate sightings of heavy machinery. Monkey Pirates (2/4 Buccaneer): Yup! FM: You'd think something like that would be easier to find. Monkey Pirates: The ship scanner says that there are traces of bloontonium here. FM: By the seaside? Bloons don't come here, silly! Monkey Pirates: Need I remind you what you got on your IQ test? FM: Oh, shut up. Suddenly, a hole appears a few meters away from the monkeys. A Miner Bloon is seen on top. Miner Bloon: 'Ello, Monkeys! FM: A Bloon! Monkey Pirates: I told you. Miner Bloon: Did you expect a Fishing Bloon? Well, he's absent right now. He'll be here soon. Watch out! FM: Um, what? Rounds You have 1 free monkey pirates at the start. There's also dialogue. 1: 1 BFB Miner Bloon: No! Stupid Harpoon! FM: Ah ha! I knew I made the right call bringing Monkey Pirates with me! Miner Bloon blows a hole in the Monkey Pirates ship. It sinks. FM: Noooooo! Miner Bloon: Now you start from scratch. Anyways, that WAS the strongest bloon I could find. FM: >:( 2: 30 Black 3: 40 White 4: 15 Lead 5: 30 Zebra 6: 5 Ceramic, 20 Rainbow, 10 Regen Lead, 1 Chameleon 7: 1 Spy Bloon, 50 Regen Rainbows Miner Bloon: It's time to bring out the big guns! FM: Oh, what now? 8: 10 Lead, 5 Toaster FM: Really? Those were big guns? Miner Bloon: The toast shoots pretty high, I guess? Ugh, WHATEVER. 9: 9 Illusion 10: 20 Toaster, 2 Chameleon, 1 Fish Miner Bloon: Huh? FM: What? Miner Bloon: I didn't send that fish bloon... FM: Sure you did! You're controlling the bloon rushes! Miner Bloon: No my forces are coming from the land. That one came from the sea. FM: I see... 11: 5 F.I.R.S.T.s, 2 Fish Miner Bloon: You see? It wasn't me! FM: No. Miner Bloon: I'll set it on "Auto" for now. I better check something out. Miner Bloon then jumps off the platform, into a submarine. He goes underwater. Rounds 12 - 30 are then played, and every round are 3 Fish Bloons. FM: Something's Fishy... Miner Bloon suddenly jumps out of the submarine. Miner Bloon: Roll Credits! FM: What? Miner Bloon: I think I know what's going on... FM: What? Miner Bloon: Me! FM: What? 31: Miner Bloon ???: You're pathetic. FM: Hey! I'm not pathetic! ???: I was talking to the Miner Bloon, idiot. FM: Wha- ???: That moron doesn't even know how to do proper rounds! FM: Are you the round master? ???: Yes. I am... FM: Fishing Bloon? FB: How did you guess? FM: You look exactly like me! Well, except you're a bloon. Speaking of which... FB: Ugh... FM: The Miner Bloon mlooks like a Miner Monkey, and an Attorney Bloon looks like an attorney monkey! FB: Stop talking... horrible memories... FM: Huh? 32: 1 MOAB 33: 1 Tier I Totem, 5 Camo Ceramic, 25 Toaster 34: 1 Necroblimp FM: What did you mean by horrible memories？ FB: DON'T. ASK. QUESTIONS. FM: Um... okay? FB: Ugh... 35: 3 Curse, 5 Warp 36: 7 Fish, 7 Rock, 7 Innocent 37: 15 Distraction Toaster, 1 MOAB 38: 1 Tier 2 Totem, 100 Ceramics FB: I need to do something... FM: Yay! Now we can continue investigating! 39: 10 Gold Bloons Round 40 - 60 are then played. Round 61: 1 Red Bloon FM: Huh? Fishing Bloon suddenly comes out of the water. FB: I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANYMOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FM: Why? FB: I've become a horrible person! FM: You're a bloon, you're doing what you always do! FB: NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! FM: Um... FB: I hate all of you! 62: 1 Fishing, 15 Fish, 2 Illusion FM: Well that was exciting. What was going on? ???: All you monkeys are fools... FM: What? ???: You all deserve to die! FM: No, why? What did monkeys ever do to you? ???: You have no idea... FM: Who are you. anyways? H.A.R.P.O.O.N.: Read the dialogue boxes! FM: Breaking the 4th wall here? H.A.R.P.O.O.N.: Whatever. Let me move some heavy machinery. FM: Hey! That's what we came here to investigate! 63: 1 Attorney, 1 Miner, 1 Fishing 64: 1 BFB FM: That round seems familiar... H.A.R.P.O.O.N.: Machinery moved. FM: What? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! H.A.R.P.O.O.N.: It's safe for me to kill you now. FM: I won't let you do this! H.A.R.P.O.O.N.: Try me. FM: I may not be much help, but I'll try my best! 3/3 Fishing Monkey is added to your inventory Round 65: H.A.R.P.O.O.N. Cutscene #2 When H.A.R.P.O.O.N. is defeated, a large, glowing crack appears on him. H.A.R.P.O.O.N.: I knew this would happen... FM: We've taken you down! We're unstoppable! H.A.R.P.O.O.N.: You just don't get it, do you? FM: I get that you're evil! H.A.R.P.O.O.N.: Hah... HAH HAH... FM: Why are you laughing? H.A.R.P.O.O.N. You have no idea... do you even know why were attacking you? FM: Why? I never got why there's a war in the first place! H.A.R.P.O.O.N.: You think we're evil? No... what is really evil... are you guys... FM: What? H.A.R.P.O.O.N. explodes, and the round goes on After the fight, you get the HARPOON key. FM: We can go now. He moved all of his machinery to a place we don't know. Wait, what are all these keys for? Cutscene #3 A bloon resembling a Spy Bloon is in a dark room. Somehow, he has pieces of L.E.G.A.L., F.E.A.R., and H.A.R.P.O.O.N.. ???: I will kill these monkeys... Hah! What do they know? It's way too easy. They're a bunch of idiots! They don't have the power... As knowledge... is power... Category:Special Missions